1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to signs and accessories for mounting on vehicle license plates.
2. Prior Art
Bumpers stickers have been popular for displaying indicia such as messages and advertising on automobiles. However, they are difficult to remove cleanly. Changing them is so inconvenient that they are often left on the vehicle for years until they have long become stale and faded. To improve interchangeability, various removable signs have been devised in the past. A device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,658 to Willwerscheid is comprised of a display panel which is attached to a license plate by a pair of clips. The display panel is coplanar with the license plate, so that it cannot be attached to any license plate which is recessed in a bumper or rear body panel. Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,516 to Amirian is comprised of a display panel attached to a L-shaped mounting rail, which is connected to a license plate by a pair of Z-shaped brackets. However, the bottom of the display panel is obscured by the mounting rail. Further, the mounting rail is not easily detachable from the brackets for removing the display panel or changing display panels. Further, none of the prior art display devices is usable for attaching other accessories, such as flags, for personalizing the vehicles.
Accordingly, the objectives of the present license plate mounted display are:
to display indicia externally on a vehicle for public viewing;
to provide a display panel which is easily attachable to the vehicle;
to provide a display panel which is easily detachable and changeable;
to not obscure the indicia on the display panel; and
to provide a flag which is interchangeable with the display panel for personalizing the vehicle.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present display is comprised of a first mounting bracket with holes spaced for attaching to a license plate on a vehicle. An arm is attached to the first mounting bracket. A first snap buckle is attached to an outer end of the arm. A display panel has a lower edge attached to a second mounting bracket. A second snap buckle is attached to the second mounting bracket. The display panel is attached to the vehicle by connecting the first and second snap buckles together. The display panel is easily detached or replaced by disconnecting the snap buckles. In a second embodiment, a flag is attached to a third snap buckle for being detachably connected to the first snap buckle.